Querida Ino
by Agualuna
Summary: Ino es una columnista estrella que cuenta con su propia sección en una revista, que se llama "Querida Ino" donde da consejos a sus fans. En la oficina, entra un compañero nuevo, que le parece tanto misterioso como atrayente. [Regalo para MagicalImli ]


_**¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar ¿eh? Pues bueno, este fic es un fic especial. Es el regalo atrasado (por dos meses) de MagicalImli por su cumpleaños (BIEEEEEN) Lo siento guapi, sabes que no he tenido mucho tiempo por la uni, y espero que este fic te guste un montón... ¡UN GAAINO! Claro que sí, de lo que te gusta. En fin, decirte que aunque ya casi no hablemos, me he acordado de ti y me siento fatal por entregarte tan tarde tu regalo... sólo espero que te guste un montón y que, bueno, que lo disfrutes porque eres una personita que me encanta mucho porque eres suuuuper mona y dulce y SAFASDFASDJFHASKJFH bueno, pues eso, que lo disfrutes :3**_

* * *

Papeles, ruidos de teclado en el ordenador, murmullos, barullo. Sí, la redacción estaba en su máximo auge, eso es porque todo el mundo estaba centrado en el evento estrella del momento, el gran festival deportivo, donde los mejores deportistas de Konoha competirán en diferentes pruebas para ver quién es mejor.

Pero es no quitaba que la revista tuviera otras secciones. Una de las más leídas era la de Ino Yamanaka, llamada _'querida Ino'_.

Era una sección en la que Ino respondía las miles de dudas que tenían, por la que esperaban muchos lectores, lo que hacía que Ino tuviera todos los días miles y miles de cartas que responder... se le daba demasiado bien dar consejos. Era una sección que ayudaba a todo el mundo, porque Ino daba buenos consejos, sí, pero ella no sabía seguirlos, era la típica persona que nunca se aplicaba el cuento y eso enfurecía a su mejor amiga, Sakura, porque nunca hacía nada bueno para ella.

.

—¡Ino! — gritó alguien por todos los pasillos, apresurado. Se trataba de Naruto, uno de sus compañeros, él era todo lo que Ino odiaba: ruidoso, gritón, idiota y nunca se tomaba nada en serio... pero era su amigo porque todos aquellos defectos se compensaban con lo buena persona que era, por tanto, no quedaba otra que aguantarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? — respondió cansada.

—Estoy haciendo de guía turístico para el chico nuevo, pero el jefe me ha llamado para ir a su despacho y necesito que termines el tour por mí— suplicó juntando las manos, poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado, pero eso no ablandaba a Ino.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? — respondió— Necesito terminar de responder estas cartas, estoy muy ocupada.

—Por favor, Ino, te lo pido como un favor muy personal, te invitaré a una super comida, te llevaré de compras, seré tu esclavo por una semana... ¡LO QUE QUIERAS! Pero por favor, Ino.

Ino suspiró por segunda vez, la insistencia de Naruto, sumada a su perseverancia, era de lo más agotador...

—Está bien, Naruto, dejaré que seas mi esclavo durante una semana— a Naruto se le iluminó la mirada, estaba claro que no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de ser el esclavo de Ino por una semana...

—¡Estupendo! —Naruto sujetó de la muñeca a Ino y le llevó ante el nuevo integrante— Ino, te presento a Sabaku no Gaara, recién llegado de Suna.

El aspecto del nuevo la dejó muda, no era una persona que se dejara llevar por las apariencias, pero la de este chico era peculiar: tenía el pelo rojo y desordenado, unos ojos aguamarina penetrantes, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese tatuaje en su frente, que ponía "amor".

— _Amor... ¿por qué amor?_ —pensó _._

—¡Ino! — la chillona voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? — respondió ella, algo abstraída.

—Gaara lleva cinco minutos esperando a que le devuelvas el saludo— la declaración de Naruto dejó a Ino colorada como un tomate, seguro que ahora el chico nuevo pensaba que era tonta, o algo de eso.

—Pe-perdonad, un gusto conocerte Gaara, espero que estés a gusto en la revista.

Gaara no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a mirar a aquella chica que le haría de guía durante todo el día.

—¡Bien! Tengo que irme, Ino, me acabas de salvar la vida— Naruto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonreír automáticamente, sobre todo, por el pensamiento de que le tendría como esclavo por una semana, estaba claro que no sabía dónde se había metido.

.

Estaba claro que Gaara no era el chico más hablador del mundo, quizás fuera por timidez, o también porque era mudo... ¿quizás tendría algún problema de habla y se sentía avergonzado por ello? No lo sabía, pero ese aura algo fría le recordaba al novio de su amiga Karin, Sasuke Uchiha... pero, este chico parecía diferente, quizás estaba nervioso por ser el primer día, así que, como buena asesora y consejera, decidió dar el primer paso para que éste se encontrara a gusto.

—Bueno, Gaara, así que vienes de Suna, ¿eh? La verdad es que nunca he estado, ¿cómo es?

—Es... caluroso, quizás demasiado, y tiene mucha arena.

Ino no se esperaba aquella respuesta tan... ¿detallada?

—Vaya, bueno, aquí en Konoha suele hacer un poco más de frío, dime, ¿te gusta?

—La verdad, Konoha es bastante acogedora— Gaara sonrió, como si estuviera recordando algo entrañable.

— _¡Es adorable!_ — pensó Ino—Konoha no está nada mal, la verdad, es un sitio bonito y agradable, pero pienso que Suna debe ser precioso, estoy segura de ello.

Ino podía sentir, bueno, lo vio de reojo, cómo Gaara centraba sus ojos en ella, examinándola como si fuera un robot, escaneando cada gesto que hacía. Aunque en este caso, quien parecía un robot era Ino, porque andaba al igual que uno, los ojos de Gaara eran algo que le ponían un poco nerviosa, y no tenía ni idea del porqué, la verdad.

Tras enseñarle las instalaciones de la oficina, llevó a Gaara a su despacho, que constaba de un diminuto cubículo, nada especial, pero al menos tenía su propio sitio para poder hacer su sección en aquella revista... que por cierto, ¿cuál era?

—Oye— escuchó de pronto.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por enseñarme la oficina y acompañarme, te lo agradezco— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—No hay de qué— miró el enorme reloj colgado en la pared de la oficina— ¡Bueno! Tengo que irme, suerte en tu primer día, ya me dirás qué tal te ha ido, ¡adiós! — dijo apresuradamente, pues los fans esperaban por los grandes consejos de la sabia Ino.

Lo que ella no supo, es que Gaara no dejaba de mirar por donde ella se había ido.

.

Llegó a su mesa apresuradamente, encontrándose un vaso de su café favorito con una nota pegada en él:

 _'Gracias por el consejo de esta mañana, he decidido empezar la carrera de medicina.'_

La nota, aunque no llevara una firma, sabía perfectamente de quién era... Sakura, su mejor amiga, quien era una chica que tenía por vocación ser cirujana, para poder ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran, pero en vez de ponerse a ello, decidió ser la que llevara la sección de salud en aquella revista, lo que le estaba asfixiando de manera profesional, y a nivel personal. Aquella mañana le había dicho que cogiera el toro por los cuernos, y que se pusiera de una vez a estudiar y que se dejara de tonterías, al parecer eso hizo.

Sonrió y se alegró por Sakura. Después encendió el ordenador y suspiro agotada. En su bandeja de entrada tenía sesenta y ocho mensajes nuevos por contestar, y sólo había pasado media hora tras la última vez que comprobó el correo... ser consejera era difícil, y ser una consejera popular era estresante.

Miró la bandeja de entrada y entró al primer mensaje:

 _Querida Ino:_

 _Estoy demasiado aburrida de mi vida, ya nada me llena. Soy una persona que le encuentra la pasión a todo, pero últimamente no encuentro nada en lo que poder enfocar mi atención, y siento que la vida pasa y pasa y yo me quedo atascada en el mismo sitio sin avanzar, ¿qué me aconsejas? Atentamente:_

 _~Chica gris._

Se dedicó a responder aquel mensaje lo mejor que podía, aunque no todos salían en las revista, Ino quería responderlos a todos, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

 _Querida Chica gris:_

 _Me alegro que me hayas pedido consejo, la falta de ambiciones puede ser normal en una persona, pero no te desesperes, es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera._

 _No te diré que busques un nuevo hobbie, más bien te diría que trataras de reavivar una pasión vieja, volver a encontrarle el encanto que hizo que te enamoraras para poder volver a darle color a tu vida. Espero que este consejo te sirva ;) Atentamente:_

 _Ino._

Se tiró toda la tarde respondiendo a aquellas pobres almas en busca de un consejo para poder seguir con su vida normal. Sin darse cuenta se había hecho de noche... otra vez. Menos mal que esta vez era más temprano, aunque en la oficina ya no estaba ni el jefe... estaba claro que no le pagaban lo suficiente, porque le echaba más horas al trabajo que nadie en aquella oficina.

O eso creía.

Encontró un pasillo iluminado en toda aquella oscura oficina, era una luz amarillenta que salía de una lámpara de flexo de color negro, proveniente de la mesa de nada más y nada menos que el nuevo chico, Gaara.

—¿Qué haces aún tan tarde aquí? — preguntó ella, mientras observaba cómo Gaara daba un respingo y miraba atrás. Se estaba frotando los ojos, así que no era difícil deducir que Gaara se había quedado dormido en la oficina, e Ino pensó que aquello era una cosa de lo más adorable.

—Estaba terminando este artículo sobre Kumogakure— respondió mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza para poder despejarse del todo.

Mientras tanto, Ino paseaba la mirada por la pared de aquel cubículo; lo que antes eran paredes vacías, ahora estaban llenas de diferentes monumentos y preciosos lagos cristalinos de un color azul intenso. Había hecho que aquel sitio fuera completamente mágico, a su extraña manera.

—Es muy tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó ella.

—Te lo agradecería, tengo el coche en el taller y no me lo dan hasta dentro de dos semanas— dijo levantándose, quedando en frente de ella.

Ino no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo alto que era; su cabello rojo estaba despeinado pero su ropa impecable, era todo lo contrario. Claramente, seguía llamándole la atención el tatuaje que llevaba en la frente, ni si quiera era de color negro como los que solía observar, era como... si fuera sangre.

—¿Vamos? — le dijo él, rompiendo su ambiente de investigadora.

—S-Sí, claro.

El camino a casa fue algo incómodo y silencioso, porque Gaara siempre era muy callado e Ino no quería ser una cotilla y preguntar algo indebido, como por ejemplo, el porqué de su tatuaje era amor.

Sí, Gaara era el enigma personificado.

.

Aquel día era de locos. Un apagón en la oficina había despertado el caos, pues nadie podía acceder a los ordenadores y la revista llevaba horas de retraso. Ino estaba esperando en los pasillos de la máquina de café, hablando por teléfono con su vieja amiga, Hinata.

—Es que no lo entiendo- dijo Ino— Todo el mundo estaba emparejado, y yo ni si quiera pude hablar con ningún chico. Hinata, pierdo mi encanto natural, no sé... desde que Sai me dejó, creo que he perdido la confianza en mí misma... ya nadie se detiene para mirarme por la calle ¿es que tengo algo de malo? — En aquel momento, al darse la vuelta, se encontró a Gaara mirándole con una expresión que no supo descifrar, pero de todas maneras, ¿qué hacía escuchando su conversación ajena? — Hinata, luego te llamo-dijo colgando a su amiga en el acto— Oye, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

—¿Y a ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación ocupar la máquina de café? — contraatacó él.

Aquel día, el humor de Ino no era el mejor, así que no estaba para aguantar tonterías.

—¡P-Pues perdona! —apresuró su paso.

—¡Oye! — la voz de Gaara la detuvo, y se giró para verle a él y a su sonrisa mientras sacaba un café de la máquina— respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tienes nada de malo— y emprendió el camino dejando a Ino colorada como un tomate.

.

En los días siguientes, la relación entre Ino y Gaara era algo extraña. Ella le llevaba a casa, debido a que su coche no estaba listo, pero nunca hablaban de nada en especial, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho, es decir, ¿él pensaba que no tenía nada de malo?

Todo era normal, hasta que un día escuchó de soslayo una conversación entre Gaara y Naruto:

—La verdad, aún me pone nervioso estar entre la gente... — empezó Gaara.

—No te preocupes, es normal, lo que pasamos no fue fácil para nada— le respondió Naruto con una serenidad nunca antes vista.

—Sabes que aún... me cuesta confiar en las personas— dijo él temeroso de que lo pudieran escuchar.

—Bueno, pero es una salida entre compañeros de trabajo, no es necesario establecer un nivel de intimidad o algo parecido, además... la cena la paga el jefe, ¿sabes cuánto ramen puedo comer?

La risa que soltó Gaara denotaba que estaba algo más relajado.

—Tú y el ramen... de verdad que nunca cambias, desde niño tienes esa obsesión.

¿Gaara y Naruto se conocían de niños?

—El ramen es lo mejor del mundo, antes que nuestra amistad.

—¿En serio traicionarías mi amistad por ramen?

—Haría todo por el ramen.

—Bien, pues te invito a ramen si me ayudas con una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ino decidió que no era correcto escuchar, por lo que se dio la vuelta para irse, chocando con uno de sus compañeros, que la tiró al suelo y la dejó al descubierto, dejándole roja como un tomate, bajo la mirada divertida de Naruto y la analítica de Gaara.

—¡N-No estaba escuchando! — dijo antes de salir corriendo.

.

Habían pasado días después de eso... Ino no se había atrevido a mirar a Gaara a la cara, le había evitado incluso en el despacho del jefe, y eso era ya bastante, pretendía ignorarle para siempre, porque su vergüenza era enorme.

O eso creía ella.

Un día, de repente, apareció por la oficina su peor pesadilla... su ex, Sai Shimura, hijo del importante empresario Danzo Shimura. Al parecer, la ruptura le había sentado bastante bien... porque estaba cada vez más guapo, o eso pensaba Ino... aquella mañana él estaba para reunirse con el jefe e intentar hacer un trato con la revista, posiblemente ser comprada por su empresa y ser elevada a lo más alto de los negocios por su potencial.

Durante todo el día, esquivó a Sai con una habilidad sobrenatural, ni ella se creía que fuera tan buena haciéndolo... no quería que éste la viera, porque no podría mantener una fachada de que llevaba tan bien la ruptura como él. Sinceramente, ella era una persona segura y muy sensual, pero ese pequeño bache amoroso que había pasado, parecía que le había quitado toda esa seguridad que ella tenía, era algo así como su amiga Hinata, tímida, temerosa... y lo odiaba, ella no era así.

Pero parecía ser que la vida tenía otros planes con Ino, que el destino no quería que le salieran las cosas bien, porque por unas cosas o por otras, terminó por encontrarse cara a cara con Sai, quien mantenía esa extraña expresión en la cara, con una sonrisa de plástico como solía decirle la gente, y la miraba desde la altura.

Ino se había quedado muda de la impresión, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿debería parecer demasiado informal? ¿y si él no le contestaba? ¿y si hacía el ridículo? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente insegura? Lo odiaba con toda su alma...

—Cuanto tiempo, Ino- interrumpió Sai sus pensamientos, con esa sonrisa tan peculiar- ¿Cómo has estado?

Ino boqueó y parpadeó. Parecía un koi del estanque del señor Shikaku.

—Ho-Hola, Sai... he estado bien, ¿y tú? — se esforzó en pronunciar.

—No me puedo quejar, estos meses han dado para mucho, la verdad.

—¿Sí? Pues... me alegro— dijo intentando no sonar muy dura.

—Gracias. Supongo que te veré en la cena de la empresa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Irás sola?

¿Cómo? ¿Y esa pregunta de repente? No querría que fuera con él... ¿verdad?

—Yo...

De la nada, un brazo rodeó sus hombros, y sintió un aroma familiar inundando sus fosas nasales. La mano, grande y firme, reposaba en su hombro de manera delicada.

—Ino, te estaba buscando, necesito que me ayudes en una cosa.

Se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, sorprendida y sin palabras vio una expresión nunca vista antes en su rostro... le estaba sonriendo de una manera tan pacífica... que había olvidado su nerviosismo por encontrarse con Sai.

—Claro— se volvió a ver a Sai— Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, ya nos veremos— y se dejó guiar por Gaara hacia donde fuera que quisiera. Aunque en ese momento fuera guiada hasta el mismísimo Infierno, ella hubiera ido encantada.

.

Por fin, el día de la cena de empresa había llegado. Ino estaba nerviosa, después de hablar con sus amigas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Sai, éstas le habían aconsejado que se olvidara de él y que disfrutara de la fiesta, que se relacionara con el resto de compañeros de trabajo y que no le tuviera en cuenta.

Aquella mañana tenía el buzón de mensajes lleno, pero le llego un mensaje bastante especial:

 _Querida Ino:_

 _Creo que me he enamorado de una persona cercana a mí, ni si quiera he tenido más de dos palabras con ella y no sé qué es lo que pensará de mí. Yo sé, que los pocos meses que llevo son suficientes como para saber que la quiero, pero esa persona aún tiene a alguien en su corazón, y mi confusión es muy grande... ¿qué puedo hacer?_

 _~Suna_

— _¿Suna? Vaya nombre tan raro_ —pensó Ino, así que se dispuso a responder al misterioso lector:

 _Querido/a Suna:_

 _Si tantas ganas tienes de estar con esa persona, debes tomar el coraje suficiente para poder hablar con ella, si quieres saber lo que piensa de ti, no tienes otra que preguntárselo... ¡Ten valor! Quien no se arriesga, no puede ganar... ¡Mucha suerte!_

 _Atentamente, Ino._

Fue un consejo corto, pero bastante alentador... o eso esperaba. Tenía que irse, porque debía de hacer algunos recados antes de la fiesta, como por ejemplo, ir a por la comida... podría pedírselo a Naruto, pero el pobre estaba tan ocupado que le daba hasta pena, así que decidió que le iba a dar un pequeño descanso de sus caprichosas exigencias.

Caminó cerca del cubículo de Gaara, y algo le llamó la atención: había algo parpadeando, como si fuera un mensaje. La vena cotilla de Ino le impulsó a indagar un poco más, por si podía conocer algo de Gaara... pero lo que vio en la pantalla la dejó patidifusa.

El mensaje que Gaara había recibido provenía de una dirección que conocía muy bien... ¡porque era la suya! Él era Suna, y parecía que estaba enamorado... ¿por qué eso le molestaba tanto? Es decir, el chico era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero que no le tomara el pelo ni gastara su valioso tiempo preguntando tonterías como aquella, Gaara era un chico sumamente atractivo, con un aura de frialdad al principio, que no deja ver lo realmente dulce que es hasta que se ve un poco más.

Dejó todo como estaba, y se alejó de aquel cubículo; no sabía de dónde le venían las ganas de llorar, ¿por qué quería llorar? No entendía nada, estaba hecha un verdadero lío, ella querría haber tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido en profundidad a aquel chico, pero no pudo ser... él estaba enamorado de otra persona, así que aquello era un terrible error.

Decidió no dejarse hundir por la situación y fue a organizar los preparativos de la cena.

.

Aquella noche, Ino estaba muy nerviosa, porque iba a estar Sai con, posiblemente, alguna nueva supermodelo mil veces más guapa y mejor que ella... no es que fuera pesimista, en realidad, Ino se consideraba bastante guapa, pero últimamente no es que tuviera una autoestima de lo más alta, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarla. Pero ese no era el único motivo, también era porque iba a ver a Gaara después de enterarse de que le hubiese descubierto, es decir, ella era demasiado expresiva, y los secretos no es que fueran su fuerte... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Entró a la oficina para encontrarse de espaldas a un hombre rubio, de sus edad, con un elegante traje gris perla... ¡menudo hombre! Tenía una espalda ancha y unos hombros bastante amplios... fuera quien fuera, estaba buenísimo.

Ino se acercó con intención de acercarse a aquel hombre tan interesante, el ruido de sus tacones delataban que se acercaba a él, por lo que éste se dio la vuelta, dejando a Ino congelada en el sitio.

—¡Oh, Ino! Buenas noches— dijo el hombre.

¡Dios! ¡Estaba loca! Ese hombre tan apuesto no era nada más y nada menos que Naruto... ¿desde cuándo había crecido tanto y se había puesto tan guapo? Estaba claro que estaba muy ensimismada y no prestaba demasiada atención a los detalles...

Un momento...

Si Naruto estaba por ahí y no atacando el catering, significaba que esperaba a alguien. Lo confirmó cuando Naruto miraba por detrás de Ino, quien se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las perlas aguamarinas de Gaara, que la escaneaban de arriba a abajo.

—Buenas noches, Ino— dijo Gaara.

—Bu-Buenas noches— respondió ella, intimidada.

—¡Hey, Gaara! Me voy adelantando al buffet— exclamó Naruto mientras salía corriendo. Maldito glotón...

—Sí, ahora voy— Gaara seguía a Naruto con parsimonia, parecía que aquella cena le diese la mayor de las perezas. De repente se giró, sorprendiendo a Ino, regalándole una sonrisa que ella había visto jamás, una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba la más simple de todas las dulzuras... y dijo lo siguiente— Estás preciosa esta noche, Ino— y dicho eso, se fue andando con la misma parsimonia anterior.

Ella se había quedado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer o decir, sólo le sacó de su ensimismamiento la llegada de Sai con una de esas modelos de revista; la chica era tan arrogante como bella, pero eso no iba a amedrentar a Ino.

—Buenas noches, Ino. Veo que has venido sola al final— respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas, sin expresión.

—Yo...

—¡Ino! ¿Qué haces ahí? — Gaara apareció como un superhéroe al rescate de la chica en apuros— ¡Te estaba esperando! Si no haces nada, Naruto se comerá todo el buffet y nos quedaremos sin cenar, vamos— dijo mientras tiraba de ella y le agarraba de la muñeca. Parecía no importarle si estaba siendo grosero, o no, con Sai.

La cena transcurrió muy incómodamente, Ino y Gaara no se dirigían ni una sola palabra, Ino por la vergüenza, pero... ¿y Gaara?

Llegó el momento en el que sirvieron el alcohol, y empezó a sonar la música; todo el mundo se fue a la pista a bailar, y Sai no fue menos con su supermodelo. Pero mientras que bailaba con ella, no paraba de mirar a Ino, que miraba aburrida la pista de baile, sentada sola en una mesa, con una copa de vino blanco... en verdad estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que sus amigas le habían dicho.

Dio un sorbo de vino, quizás el alcohol le ayudaría a soltarse más y a poder disfrutar de la fiesta... por lo que se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en la copa, y se fue a la barra a por otra copa.

.

Lo que no sabía es que Gaara no paraba de observar sus movimientos, cosa que Sai pudo notar, pues el pelirrojo no es que pusiera mucho empeño en disimular.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado con el objetivo de ir a hablar con ella, pero una mano en el hombro se lo impidió, le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que casi trastabillara, mientras apretaba el agarre del hombro. Le estaban apartando, y pudo ver que era el idiota ese con el que siempre estaba hablando con ella, tratando de hacerla sentir mal... ¿qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? Quiso cogerle del cuello de la camisa y darle un puñetazo en esa cara tan malditamente blanca, a ver si con uno de sus golpes, podía coger algo de color.

Pero decidió observar, Gaara, obviamente, no era tan impulsivo como su amigo Naruto, que primero pensaba y luego actuaba, no. Decidió dejar que las cosas transcurrieran con naturalidad, y al ver que Ino necesitase ayuda, aparecería en el momento justo, para ser su héroe.

Ino se encontraba pidiendo algo más fuerte que una copa de vino... optó por tomar un cóctel. Al girar, pudo ver que estaba en frente de Sai, que la miraba con aquella sonrisa tan enigmática, sabía que no tramaba nada bueno, aún desconocía las intenciones de querer hablarle tanto.

—Hola.

—Hola, Sai— respondió un poco cansada de los juegos de su ex, estaba intentando no explotar y decirle que se fuera con la modelo que había venido.

—Has estado con cara mustia toda la noche, ¿no estás con tu amiguito el pelirrojo?

A Ino se le congeló el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Te refieres a Gaara? Pues no, no está por aquí.

—Así que se llama Gaara...

—Sí, es nuevo desde hace tres meses, me lo presentó Naruto. Escribe artículos muy buenos sobre diferentes lugares, por si quieres ir a conocerlos.

—Entiendo...

La conversación se quedó colgada en aquel instante, Ino se sentía incómoda por la mirada acusadora de Sai, mientras que éste la escaneaba de arriba a abajo, como el robot que era.

—Bueno, si me disculpas voy a buscar a mi acompañante— dijo ella tratando de marcharse, pero Sai le sujetó del codo.

—Dime una cosa... ¿estáis saliendo juntos? ¿Os habéis acostado o algo así? — el veneno que escupía Sai con aquellas palabras escocía.

—Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Sai. Recuerda que yo ya no te debo ninguna explicación, tú fuiste quien no quiso saber nada más de mí— contestó ella, diplomáticamente. De manera calmada y sosegada, lo que hizo enfurecerle, haciendo que apretara el agarre.

—Contéstame, Ino.

—¡Suéltame, Sai! Me estás haciendo daño... — dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No te pienso soltar hasta que me contestes.

Gaara observaba desde la distancia, y fue a ayudar al instante a su compañera. Pero se sorprendió al ver cómo ella le daba un codazo en la barbilla, haciendo que éste cayera de culo al suelo. Después pudo ver cómo ella salía corriendo de allí, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

.

¡Qué vergüenza! Había dado el espectáculo al final, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero no iba a dejar amedrentarse por el idiota de Sai... él y sus malditos celos y control podrían irse con viento fresco.

Estaba apoyada en la pared de la parte trasera del local, se había llevado las manos a la cara y estaba respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos no paraban de dejar salir lágrimas y más lágrimas, estaba intentando contenerse, pero no pudo.

Escuchó como la puerta del local se abría, miró con miedo pensando que era Sai, pero se alivió al instante al saber que era Gaara.

Oh, no, Gaara también había visto el espectáculo que había dado dentro, eso no era posible... ahora él...

Un momento, Gaara estaba enamorado de otra persona, no de ella, así que ya no importaba lo que él pensara, era algo no correspondido.

—Ga...Gaa...ra... — su voz le salía entrecortada por las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó con una inusual expresión de preocupación.

—No... le he fastidiado la fiesta a todo el mndo, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Ese codazo ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en toda la noche, ha sido genial. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso— respondió mientras sonreía.

Ino reía entre lágrimas.

—Tonto...

—Al menos, has dejado de llorar— dijo delante de Ino, le sujetó la cara y le limpiço las lágrimas con los pulgares— mucho mejor.

—Ah, no me mires, ahora tendré todo el maquillaje corrido. Seguro que parezco un payado— dijo ella sacando un espejito del bolso.

Gaara le quitó el espejito, y lo cerró.

—¿Pero qué dices? Sigues igual de preciosa que antes, yo creo que incluso más.

—Por favor, no hagas eso.

—¿Que no haga el qué?

— _Ser así de dulce conmigo... haces muy difícil no enamorarme de ti..._

—¿Ino? — preguntó Gaara, al ver que ella no contestaba.

—Mentirme para hacer sentirme mejor— respondió ella.

Gaara soltó una risa muy elegante.

—No te estoy mintiendo para hacerte sentir mejor, pienso que estás preciosa... eres preciosa— dijo esto último en bajito.

—Ya sé que soy preciosa— contestó con burlona altanería— pero con todo el maquillaje corrido debo estar horrible.

Gaara no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Empezó a acariciar la cara de Ino, con absoluta dulzura. Ella acunó su mano entre la suya; ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose.

De repente, él empezó a agachar la cabeza, acercándose a sus labios, pero Ino le puso una mano sobre ellos.

—Espera, no es necesario que te dejes llevar por el momento, ya sé que estás enamorado de alguien. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Ino se sonrojó, pues se había delatado ella misma.

—Recibí un correo de alguien llamado Suna, y supe que eras tú porque... cotilleé en tu ordenador, por favor no te enfades—dijo cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.

Gaara empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

—Oh, entonces puedo decir que me has pillado, querida Ino. Bien, pues Suna tiene una pregunta más— carraspeó— Querida Ino, tengo frente a mí a la mujer de mis sueños y no me deja que la bese porque se piensa que yo quiero a otra persona, recibió un correo porque resulta que es una fantástica columnista que da consejos, y descubrió quién era yo por error. Ahora, me muero de ganas por besarla, llevármela a mi casa y hacerle el amor, pero ella creo que ha malentendido mis intenciones... ¿qué debo hacer? Atentamente, Gaara.

La cara de Ino era un poema, estaba tan feliz que no se creía que aquello estaba pasando.

Tomó coraje, y agarró de las solapas de la camisa a Gaara, plantándole un beso en los labios muy hambriento.

—¿Está muy lejos tu casa? — preguntó sensualmente.

—No si tú conduces— dijo agarrándole de la cintura y caminando con ella.

Después de aquella noche, Ino y Gaara hicieron su relación estable, Naruto al enterarse, saltó de alegría y abrazó a la parejita.

Hizo una fiesta.

Empezó a planificarles el futuro.

¿Para qué tener hijos si ya tenían que cuidar de su amigo hiperactivo e idiota?

Pero, ¿quién sabe qué puede deparar el futuro?

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
